E7: Acperience 2
by Winter Twlight
Summary: Oneshot. A favorite scene in episode 19 put down into words.


Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka Seven. If I did, Bones will be forced to make more Eureka Seven anime. evil laughter

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The shuttle car sped through the tenebrous tunnels. Inside the abandoned mine, the air was stale, musty, and thick with dust. Frantically darting his eyes about, Renton called out for Eureka, his voice muffled by the cloth he tied around his mouth. The trappar thickened, never showing any sign of slacking, while Renton's breathing was getting more ragged every passing minute. Dust particles irritated and stung his eyes; vision was limited as the only light source was coming from the shuttle car.

Renton mentally kicked himself for rushing to find Eureka without any much thinking. He should have worn the mining suit. Despite the discomforts, Renton continued searching and crying out.

"What is that…?" Renton stared quizzically at the strange phenomenon. Lambent petals of trappar dust flew past him in a flurry; it seemed like fallen leaves blown by a gust during autumn. When he looked forward again, the tenebrous cave was replaced by a vortex of swirling amethyst. Thoughts were slowing down. The vortex looked vaguely familiar. Renton remembered he experienced something like this when he entered the Zone.

Renton could only stare blankly as the shuttle car lurched towards the eye of the maelstrom. His body felt much lighter, as if the heavy burden on his shoulders were taken away. His eyelids feeling much heavier, Renton tried to fight sleep. But it was a futile attempt, and he lost the battle.

A brilliant bolt of light…

"Renton…" A picture of Eureka flashed across his mind. A picture of Eureka smiling.

Renton's eyes thundered open, and he was suddenly aware of his surrounding. The shuttle car was heading at full speed towards a dead-end. Reflexes kicking in, Renton hastily pulled the lever. Sparks spraying from the vehicle's track, it screeched and groaned horribly to a stop. He was nearly thrown off by the sudden jerk.

"That was close." Renton gave a sigh of relief. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted something familiar. It was the Nivarsh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The pilot of the Nirvash wasn't in the cockpit, and the amita drive was taken out. Renton's heart was beating wildly. "What in the world is going on?"

"Eureka…" His cries echoed back. No reply as usual. Renton called out over and over, each time sounding more anxious and desperate. He continued moving forward, and his eyes widened at the sight before him. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

On the walls of the abandoned mine, the girl he loved was encased in a thick mud-like substance.

Renton's mind reeled back from the utter shock. Several seconds that seemed like an eternity passed.

"Eu…re…ka." He finally stuttered out.

Instincts took over. Without thinking of the consequences, Renton plunged his hands into the gooey beige-colored wall and tried to haul Eureka out. She didn't budge. Straining from the effort, he groaned and pulled with even greater strength until she broke off from the semi-liquid wall.

Renton whimpered in fear as he stared at what just happened to the teal-haired girl. The eldritch substance cling onto Eureka like a second skin.

"I'm sorry." Her speech was laconic and slurred. "I wonder what will happen to me…"

"Let's go back." his voice cracking from a mix of worry and shock. "Let's go back to the Gekko-go." The tension was so sharp that it could be cut with a knife.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She repeated. And never spoke another word again.

"It's alright." Renton tried comforting her, and himself. It didn't sound convincing. It lacked resolve.

"I will protect you no matter what." His eyes were starting to water.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated over and over in mid-sobs. Renton wasn't sure whether those words could reach Eureka. He blamed himself for being difficult even when she was so serious. Tears flow freely down his cheeks.

Renton gritted his teeth until a grounding sound could be heard. He didn't keep his promise of protecting Eureka. He lacked the strength to do so. Clutching the unconscious girl even tighter, Renton cried out desperately to Nirvash, begging it for the strength to protect the girl he loved.

The amita drive flared, bathing the cockpit with an effulgent neon-green light. The boy received what he desired. Renton's feelings for Eureka triggered the amita drive, unleashing the potential of Nivarsh.

A huge wave of kaleidoscopic trappar particles exploded from the LFO, destroying all in its wake. The shockwave then shot up vertically in a pillar of spectral colors, ripping a path through the mountain like a blade through wet tissue paper. The ground beneath rumbled as if heaven and earth were splitting apart from an apocalypse. Brilliant bolts of scarlet lightning stretched out skeletal fingers from the Nivarsh as if it strained for prey. The oppressive atmosphere was charged with static, hissing like a thousand serpents.

Renton gaped at the violent display of myriad-colored energies in awe.

"What's going on?" Renton turned his eyes toward Eureka. "Answer me, Eureka."

"Hey, answer me!" He repeated, screaming.

The radiant bar of energy then erupted through the mountaintop, showering boulders onto the attacking military like a sudden volcanic eruption, before it dissipating into the clouds in the sky with a ripple-like effect.

The eyes of the transformed Nivarsh flared golden and launched itself out of the mine

THE END

Author's notes: I wrote a Dominic/Anemone lime quite some time ago. But I was thinking it sounded a bit cheesy … and E7 fandom is mainly below 18.

I should be doing one or two more one-shots, before collaborating with Reicheru-chan when she's done with the series. Reviews make my day, and are very much appreciated. See ya!


End file.
